Toomin
by itsaPEZwitch
Summary: We know of the ellimist, we know where he came from and how he came to being, and yet he is still a mystery, he is still something that puzzles everyone who hears of him. These are the final pieces to the puzzle...
1. Default Chapter

Untitled

**Ya, i know you've seen this before but i decided to use this beginning for two of my stories so enjoy :) (9Doesn't everyone love writing about the ellimist?9)  
  
**

The strands of space and time, so intricately woven that it even amazes me. My name is Toomin, but you may call me Ellimist for I am the only one left with that name, the only one left of my kind. But over centuries and millennia's I have watched over the lives of others, over the destinies of many different races, planets, universes. Although all of them are unique and wonderful…the most beautiful planet I have ever encountered is that of Earth. It's vast jungles and spacious lands amaze me with their beauty, the pure beauty of the millions of lives and how they evolved, and change with each strand of life they cross.

I had waged a war with another being known as "Crayak" for many years, millions and billions. We had played a game, and in the end I had won, my champions, the Animorphs, had sacrificed themselves to destroy the last of Crayak. Crayak was a creature that was pure evil, his only objective was to be alone and create utter chaos across the galaxy. Although he was evil, he wasn't insane, he knew that if we waged a full scale war with our power, we would end up destroying the universe along with ourselves, so we played a game, good verses evil, good guy verses the bad guy. 

And so that continued for so long, but as I mentioned before, I had won, he was gone now, I had beaten him and won the game, which I thought would never end. My champions verses his, the Animorphs verses The One. What happened to the Animorphs is for you to find out in due time, I shall not spoil that secret for you humans. The Animorphs as I now called them were also known as Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco, Tobias and Aximilli-Esgarouth-Isthill.

After Crayak was gone I was alone, I was now truly the only one of my kind, no opponent, no friends, I was a ketran turned "god" as many Andalites now referred to me in their history lessons. I was a simple guise of mythology throughout the universe, never truly showing myself to anyone until the final stages of the game took place. The first time I actually appeared to another of a race as my true self was to Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul, a great Andalite warrior who had to be put back into his own time. He had to leave his wife and his unborn son…for him I changed it, for him I changed his son's destiny, added him into the game, perhaps that is why I won the game? The simple beating of a butterfly's wings in China will cause a hurricane in California, that is how the Earth term goes, they are a primitive species yet smart and genius's in so many things they do not even know. They understand and respect the beauty of their planet, they live and love, they think of life, and they are simply the most unique species there is.

I now watch over them as though they are my own creation, in fact, the pemalites, whom I created ran to earth when they were being destroyed and now a part of them will live there eternally. I now watch over the children of earth, humans. I think of five of them especially as my own. For they were my champions, in every life, for every breathing second, I watch over them. They changed the future of the entire universe; I was doomed to loose the game. I was to loose against Crayak, I had seen that and so had he but in the end they somehow destroyed home, they won it. So I was there, watching them, watching the forgotten life of the Animorphs…

I spent many centuries doing so, looking over the battles, what had happened, how it happened and what I could have done to help. In the end I lost one of them, I lost the one they called Rachel, the one whom had possibly changed the tide of the war. I had never chosen her to be one of the Animorphs, I had chosen Jake, Cassie, Marco, Tobias, and young Aximilli, but I had never seen her…I had never expected her to show up, to be there, to live among the Animorphs and become one of them. I myself have created many theories of her arrival, how she came to being, I had thought, wondered for so long but I was never answered until Crayak had lost, until Crayak was dying and told me everything. 

This is the story of a warrior, of an evil so powerful it would destroy you with one glance, but it is also a story of solitude, of love, and of the simple joys of life. I am the Ellimist, the last of my kind; this is my story, the whole unabridged story. I once lived as a human…

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 geovisit();


	2. Welcome to earth

Untitled

I had gotten bored with the life I was now living; I was but an observer, the unknown savior of the universe. The only ones that had ever known about me…I could not face them, I couldn't face them after all of the pain that I had caused them, all of the anguish, the suffering, the lost loves, everything… 

I had once lived as an Andalite; I had showed them new ways to live, how to heal, and how to speak without having to sign. I now lived among the humans as I had once lived among the andalites. I watched, I learned, I loved. 

The simple pleasure of life itself was all that I desired. For so long I had been apart, separate from everyone and everything else in the universe, but back then, even though I was alone there was always a game. There was always something that would distract me, something that would not lead me to think of what I had become. Something that would temporarily fill the hole in my heart that represented the loneliness I carried with me everyday as I watched these planets during the game. But now the game was over, as I have said before. The game was over and I was bored. Yet, worse than that, I was lonely, I was now truly alone… 

I was in what they called an orphanage. I lived in a home for parentless children. One night I had shown up on the front door step dressed in pajamas and a note attached to my stuffed animal. That was the same time that I had decided to come to earth, to leave behind my title as Ellimist and to live as a simple human being…if only it were that simple? 

Adjusting to this life was hard. When I was an Andalite or any other being that I had ever become, part of my memory was always aboard my "ships." This was the first time I had done something like this since the game started, since even before I first entered the black hole that turned me into what I am now. So now, as I walked through these hallways every day, learned the school lessons, and went to sleep…human emotion would over come me and I would cry. I would indulge in self-pity and cry until I thought that I would vomit up my now human guts. All of the attendants that worked at the orphanage thought that it was because of how I was "left" here or "abandoned" by my parents…all but one. 

"I'm coming." I heard a voice call from inside of the building as I stood there in my human pajamas with a note taped onto my stuffed bear, which I held in my right hand. I heard steps progress towards the door when there was a sudden creaking sound and it began to open. An elderly woman with pale blue eyes was standing in the doorway. She looked at me and frowned as she walked out and looked to her left then to her right, repeating the gesture constantly until she looked at me and said, "do you want to come inside? It's awfully cold out here." I nodded as she took my hand and helped me inside.

I saw children looking at us walk down the long, cozy hallway. All of them were so different, there were some that seemed old enough to live on their own – but those were very few. There were Black, White, Asian, and any other kind of child that you could think of looking at me, my stuffed bear in one hand and holding the woman's hand with the other. It was amazing how so many of these children could be here, how could all of them be parentless? Even though this was a place where it seemed that sadness and depression would be the only constant emotions, I felt warmth. I looked at the woman who was holding my hand, she seemed very kind and I could tell now, without looking through her, observing her like the Ellimist now, but just by looking at her through human eyes. She was a kind person and she would help change the fate of this world in a small, yet enormous way. 

So as we walked down that hallway, towards the office where they would ask me who I was, what I knew about where I lived, etc. I thought of what life here on earth would teach me. Being an observer only teaches you so much, sometimes you have to grab onto what you have and go for the ride, I learned that from someone. A very smart someone indeed, she was a natural born warrior, she died at impossible odds. She didn't have time to live her life because of the game, Rachel of the Animorphs is a warrior that no one will ever forget.

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


End file.
